Earth-120185
and being turned into Goldbug. The Transformers UK comic never published the crossover until much later , and instead had a different story--Death's Head destroyed Bumblebee, and Wreck-Gar repaired and upgraded the Autobot into Goldbug. Additionally, the Transformers of Earth-91274 apparently had no encounter with Death's Head, whether from Earth-TRN234 or any other alternate Earths. Transformers in the Marvel Universe Like many early comic books based on commercial properties (IE: Godzilla and Rom the Spaceknight) the Transformers were originally intended to exist in the Marvel Universe (Earth-616). This became apparent when after three issues of the initial US run (Which was reprinted in the UK) featured a guest-appearance by Spider-Man, as well as appearances made by other Marvel Characters (notably Nick Fury who even made a comment about not wanting to fight Godzilla again in that very issue) the character Circuit Breaker would make an appearance in Secret Wars II #3. This idea was later abandoned when it became apparent that to include the Transformers in the Marvel Universe would cause issues with both the Transformers title, and the other Marvel books (not to mention the rights issues that would later come up, like with ROM the Spaceknight). How Spider-Man, Nick Fury, and others from the Marvel Universe could have appeared in the Transformers universe is yet unexplained or speculative. However, when Action Force began to reprint Shang-Chi stories, included a story titled "Meditations in Red" in which Quick Kick is shown to be familiar with Shang-Chi (and aware of other characters associated with him, such as Fu Manchu), Iron Fist, Elektra, and Batroc. This was unusual as G.I. Joe (which Action Force is based on) had no interaction with the Marvel Universe (with the exception of a cameo by J. Jonah Jameson). Additionally, "Destiny of the Dinobots!", a story in the 1990 Transformers UK Annual still confirmed the existence of the Savage Land on Earth-120185. Neither "Meditations in Red" nor "Destiny of the Dinobots" were ever printed in the Marvel US comics, so they may not be canonical to Earth-91274. Earth-120185 was given its name in the 2006 All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, in the profile for Marvel-owned character Death's Head, explaining his appearances in the Transformers UK series as a short stopover in that particular universe. Though they are Transformers characters, Rodimus Prime and Galvatron are both mentioned in the profile. In 2007, Transformers from a completely different continuity appeared in Earth-7642 as part of the New Avengers/Transformers crossover series. In 2008, the All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Volume 1 (Hardcover), retconned the meeting between the Beyonder and Circuit Breaker in Secret Wars II #3 occurred on Earth-616 and that the Circuit Breaker he encountered originated in that reality and was separate from Earth-120185. Future Timeline In the year 2006, events similar to those in ''Transformers: The Movie'' occurred, with the major variation being that in Earth-120185, Galvatron attained time travel capabilities during the time between scenes of the film, and heads back to 1986 to hide a weapon that could destroy Unicron. Ultimately the plan failed and he went back to 2006 to carry out the rest of the film's events. But after being thrown out of Unicron by Rodimus Prime, Galvatron time traveled to 1986 once more. As a result, Rodimus, frustrated by his inability to find the Decepticon leader for over a year and distracted by other Decepticon army attacks, put a bounty on Galvatron. In turn, this attracted the attention of Death's Head, who followed Galvatron back to 1986 to claim the reward. | Residents = *Autobots *Decepticons *Action Force *Cobra *Buster Witwicky *Sparkplug Witwicky *Spike Witwicky *G.B. Blackrock *Unicron *The Neo Knights *Spider-Man *Nick Fury *Ka-Zar *Shang-Chi *Elektra *Iron Fist *Batroc *Fu Manchu *Cindy Newell *Corrinne *Judy | Notes = *As mentioned above, Earth-120185 is named because it was mentioned in Death's Head's profile in All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 #3. This is a crucial point because the Transformers UK comic was filled with divergent timelines: **In the Transformers Multiverse, the primary Marvel Transformers UK timeline is numbered as Primax 984.20 Gamma. However, the future timeline (introduced in Target: 2006 by Galvatron's time-travel to the present) is numbered as Primax 986.13 Gamma and notes that Unicron first came to Earth in 2006. **The primary Marvel Transformers UK timeline includes the arrival and destruction of Unicron in the 1990's **"Another Time and Place" from Marvel UK's The Transformers (UK) 1992 Annual had a possible conclusion for Marvel's US and UK series and set in the far future. It implied that Megatron still remained dead after the conclusion of the Marvel UK series. **After the cancellation of Transformers UK in 1992, there was a short-lived Transformers: Generation 2 comic book series two years later, published by Fleetway instead of Marvel UK (as the latter stopped publishing by 1994). This new series followed up on events of Transformers (UK) Vol 1 332 (which itself was a reprint of the US ''Transformers'' #80) but ignored the events of Marvel's ''G.I. Joe'' #138 to #142 and ''Transformers: Generation 2'' #1 to #3 in favor of an all-new story, then reprinted Marvel's ''Transformers: Generation 2'' #3 and #5 before being canceled. It is unknown if these stories take place on any of the Marvel UK Transformers timelines, as tfwiki.net lists the Fleetway Generation 2 series as its own universe while treating the story "Another Time and Place" from Marvel UK's The Transformers (UK) 1992 Annual as another alternate follow-up after Transformers (UK) #332. *With this in mind, Death's Head's first adventures involving the Transformers took place in the aforementioned 2007 of the future timeline, and his travel to the past. These adventures were the result of Death's Head discovering that Rodimus Prime placed a bounty on Galvatron. , and All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 #3 says that he was transported to Earth-120185 and enlarged there, and in 2007 discovered the contract on Galvatron. If Unicron and Megatron remained dead after the conclusion of the Transformers UK series, and Cybertronians were already aware of Unicron's existence in the 1990's, then the events of Transformers: The Movie and in turn, events that involved Death's Head, would not be possible. This means that much of the later Marvel Transformers UK run might not be canonical to Earth-120185. | Trivia = *In Transformers: The Movie, the story takes place in 2005. However when the comic adaptation was published in the UK, it was edited to be 2006 to fit in with the first comic arc, Target: 2006, which specifically states the movie's events took place in 2006 on this world. | Links = *Joepedia - The G.I. Joe Wiki *TFWiki.net: the Transformers Wiki }} Category:Defunct Realities